Another Twilight Fanfiction
by SuperWriter6532
Summary: Jasper is the captain of the hockey team at Forks High and a vampire. Caitlyn is the new girl at Forks High and a human. What happens when you have the two of them meet and then jealous Tanya? Will sparks fly between Cait


****

I decided to delete this story and revise it. Hope you guys like the new story line.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters mentioned. I only own Caitlynn

**

* * *

**

**Another Twilight Fanfiction: **

**Jasper is the captain of the hockey team at Forks High and a vampire. Caitlyn is the new girl at Forks High and a human. What happens when you have the two of them meet and then jealous Tanya? Will sparks fly between Caitlyn and Jasper? Will Jasper, the vampire, change Caitlyn? If he does, what will happen after that? Story sounds better than summary is. Please read, rate, review.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: New School

I was walking towards the main office as I was about to start my first day at Forks high school. It was the beginning of the school year and I wanted it to be over already. I wanted some friends that shared some of my same interests, just like at my old school. I walked to the main office with my sisters, Rosalie and Alice. They, like me, just wanted a fresh start to life. I thought back to the day after my dad's funeral.

"_Caitlyn, Rose, Alice, can you come here for a minute?" It was after the funeral we had for him. We made our downstairs from reminiscing with each other about our dad and the good times we had together. "Yes mom?" _

"_I just wanted your opinion. What do you think of leaving Sandusky and getting a new beginning on life?"_

"_Why do you ask? You know it's going to be hard for us to move." _

"_I was offered a job in Washington and it could help us all out. I thought you guys would want a new start after all that's happened to us." She does have a point. I looked at Rose and Alice and they looked at me. We were all thinking the same thing. "Okay, when are we leaving?" _

"_Well, a friend of mine found a house for us. We can leave as soon as you guys want." _

I heard Alice calling my name and Rose was waving her hand in front of my face. "Caitlyn, hello?"

"Sorry, I was thinking about something."

"Okay, well here is your schedule and a map. We have to get to class and unfortunately, none of us have classes together, so I'll see you guys at lunch." Rose and Alice made their way to class and I went to mine, which was Biology. I walked in and gave my slip to my teacher. He signed it, handed me my books and directed me to a seat next to a guy with honey blonde hair. The teacher started rambling on about the rules and how we were going to be assigned partners. I got assigned to the guy with the honey blonde hair. Class soon ended, but the day was still going by ever so slowly. As soon as lunch came, I headed to find my sisters. "Hey Rose. Hey Alice."

"Hey there. How were your classes?

"They were okay. Just to let you know, I'm going to the photography club meeting after school. So you guys can go home and I'll catch a ride home with someone." We got our lunch and sat down at a table with some people that apparently Rose and Alice became friends with. We talked with them until the hockey team appeared. I saw the honey blonde haired guy from my Biology class. He was laughing with his friends and had a strawberry blonde girl hanging on his arm. "That's Tanya Denali, the captain's girlfriend. And the guy is she hanging on is Jasper Hale, the captain of the hockey team. Tanya acts nice when Jasper around, but when she is by herself and her cheerleading posse, she can be really annoying."

"Jasper is my partner in Biology," I said to them nonchalantly. Rose, Alice, Bella, and Esme stared at me with their mouths open. "Really? You better not let Tanya catch you flirting with Jasper."

"I don't plan on it because I don't think I'd want to be with a guy like him who is big in sports and popular." I stood up, grabbed my tray, threw out my lunch, and left to go back to my locker so I could get my books for my next class.

**After School**

I was sitting in Mr. Clearwater's classroom as he dealt out photo jobs that needed to be done. I was to go to the ice rink in the school and get some shots of the hockey team and the captain. As soon as Mr. Clearwater was done talking, I made my way to the ice rink. And, as it turns out, the rest of the team left and Jasper was the only one on the ice. He was making slap shots right into the goal. I picked up the camera and started to take pictures of him. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be studying?" he said to me as I was looking at the picture I just took. I looked up to only be staring into his golden eyes. I remember seeing them the other day they were such a beautiful color. Always dazzling girls and just sucking them in.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw your record from your last school in the office. From what I read, you seem like the type of girl who would rather study than take pictures of me."

"Well, I'm in the photography club and it was either this or taking pictures of the chess club. Now, do you mind if I come out onto the ice?"

"No, go ahead. What's your name again?" I moved my way onto the ice as I answered the question.

"I'm Caitlyn. I just moved here with my two sisters and my mother."

"What made you guys want to move out here?"

"My dad died in a car accident and my family decided to start over in a new town, new people who don't know us. But, it's been tough. My mom didn't get the job she was looking at."

"What does your mom do to support you guys?"

"She was a nurse back in Sandusky."

"My dad is a doctor at the local hospital. Is that where your mom was looking at?"

"Yeah, but there was another nurse who got the job."

"I can talk to my dad and he can try to get her in." I watched as he went back to making slapshots. He seemed to be hitting them pretty hard. "You seem a little aggravated. Is something wrong?"

"My girlfriend found out that you, the nerd as she called you, and I, the popular hockey team captain, are partners in Biology. She was not very happy."

"Oh, wow, that is… I don't know how to respond to that actually."

"Ahhhh, don't worry about it. She'll be over it in a day or two. Do you need a ride home?"

"Yes I do actually. My sister Alice dragged my sister Rosalie to the mall for the weekly shopping trip."

"Well, let me get out of my uniform and then we can get going. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"I'm a hockey player and I eat a lot. We can stop at the diner on the way home."

"Okay." I skated over to where my stuff was, removed my skates and put on my tennis shoes again. As soon as I put the camera with the pictures on it away, Jasper came back out of the locker room. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, but lets not go past the football field. The cheerleaders are out there and I don't want to be stopped by Tanya to the point where I have to let you walk home." We walked out the front of the school and climbed into his Lamborghini. What a nice car he had compared to my old Ford GT, which was my dad's at one time. He took me to the diner and bought me something to eat. Then he dropped off at my house. "Thanks; see you tomorrow. Provided Tanya doesn't rip your head off for being with me." He said bye to me and I entered my house. As I closed the door, I was ambushed and dragged upstairs to my room by Alice and Rose. "You were given a ride home by Jasper Hale, the hottest guy in school."

"So?"

"So….this could be big for you. A chance for you to become known."

"Okay, I will set this straight. I was taking pictures of him for photo club." I clutched my backpack so they couldn't get the camera. "I talked with him and he offered to get me something to eat and a ride home. Nothing more. Now get out of my room. I need to be alone." They left after some of my threatening to destroy their most loved possessions. I also told my mom about her getting the nurse job at the hospital. She didn't believe until I told her that I knew the son of the doctor there who could get her in. I sat on the couch to watch TV for a while and then went to bed. That was the first night that I had dreamed of Jasper. There was something about him that he was hiding. I don't know what that was, but I was determined to find out. No matter what Tanya thought, I would figure out what Jasper is hiding.

**The Next Day**

I was standing outside at lunch with Esme and Bella. Alice and Rose were nowhere to be found. I had the camera because I was showing them the pictures of Jasper. I listened to Esme and Bella ramble of about my time with Jasper yesterday. They were talking quietly and I was looking around the quad. As I scanned over the entrance of the quad, I saw the hockey team enter. And in the center of all of it, was Jasper. With Tanya hanging on his arm like a trophy. She seemed to like him, but I got the feeling that he didn't like her, especially with the way she hung on him like that. I noticed that he was walking my way and saw Tanya just standing there, staring me down. "Hi Caitlyn." I was too busy looking into his eyes and noticed that they weren't the lovely gold color they were the other day, they were a coal black color now that seemed to stare me down. It gave me the shivers that moved up and down my spine.

"Shouldn't you be with your team?"

"You left this in my car and I thought you would want it back." He handed me my notebook that I didn't have for Government today. _That is where that went. His car, where I had unzipped my backpack to put something away. I didn't think about that. _"Thanks, I guess I turn in my homework now." He laughed at me and I just smiled. "Are you coming by after school for more pictures?"

"Yeah, I have to. I need some pictures of the other players. If it's okay with you of course. I wouldn't want to get in trouble with your coach or anything."

"I'll be sure to tell him that you are coming by." He left because he was tired of Tanya staring him down. I watched as he walked back over to her and she started yelling at him. Even though she was yelling quietly, everyone was looking at them, including the hockey team. She yelled for about three minutes, slapped him in the face, and stomped away with her devilish cheerleading posse following close behind. Jasper just stood there as everyone remained quiet, taking in what had just happened. I turned to Esme and Bella and said, "I'm guessing she is no longer going out with him."

"No, she breaks up with him, cools off, and then two days later, they are back together."

"But, I have a feeling that this break up is more permanent." Esme and Bella just looked at me, confused by what I had said. I told them that I would explain later. I went to my class and thought about Jasper. Would he go back to Tanya or would he use his freedom to date someone else?

Unfortunately, I did not get the chance to go to the ice rink after school because I came down with something and was sent home as soon as school was over. I was at home, alone as usual (Rose and Alice didn't need to get sick either), sitting on the couch, eating some chips and watching TV. As I was flipping through the channels, I heard a knock on the door. I got up to go answer it when I heard a familiar voice on the other side. "Just open the door." It was Jasper, in which I was surprised to see him. I opened the door and looked at him, "Don't you have something better to do like making out with Tanya behind the bleachers in the ice arena?"

"No, Tanya has not done anything to fix our already broken relationship. I actually came over to ask you something. That is, if you are feeling good by then.. "

"What did you want to say?" I had a feeling that I knew what he was going to ask me and I was not sure if I wanted to go to it with a guy like him. "I was…this is hard because I haven't done this in a while…I was wondering I you want to go to prom with me?"

"Really? What motive do you have to asking me? Is this part of your doing to be nice to me and then make a fool of me?"

"No, I would never do anything like that. I like you, ok? Ever since you came to the school, I've been drawn to you."

"Well if you will be willing to take me, then yes, I will go." He said that he had to go because he had to get home. I let him leave, unfortunately. I felt drawn to him. And drawn to the fact that I wanted to know what he was hiding. One thing I picked up when he left was that he seemed to be distant from me and anything I had to say.

The next day at school, I had come in early to practice on the piano in the choir room. I used to play the piano all the time, but then I got busy with school and then my dad died. I practiced for a long time, writing a song in the process. When I was packing up my things, I saw Jasper looking in through the window. When he noticed that I was looking at him, not only did his eyes seem to change from the beautiful gold to a cold black coal color, but he seemed to be staring right through me. I got up to go and greet him and allow him to come in, but he walked off before I even got to the door. I went through school that day and didn't see him at all that day. Or at the hockey rink after school when I went to go get some pictures of the other players on the hockey team. I saw Josh skating over to me, "Have you seen Jasper, Caitlyn? I thought he would be here and we have a big game coming up against Seattle View Highschool on Saturday. You should come. I'm sure Jasper would love you to."

"I have not seen Jasper since this morning when I was playing the piano this morning. He was watching me and then ran off and didn't appear to any of his classes." Josh thanked me and I left after getting a few more pictures. Since I had the house to myself at home, I decided to head to Seattle for some reading material. And to try to figure out what Jasper was hiding from me. He was in my house one day and now he won't talk to me, his…date to the prom, if you will. I already had a dress (thanks to Alice) and everything else I needed.

After I got some books on old myths and on…vampires….yes I believed Jasper wasn't human….but if he wasn't human, this was good place to start. I looked at cell phone and saw that I had a dozen calls and text messages from Alice and Rose combined. I should probably go home so they don't decide to punish me for not coming home and telling them more about Jasper by taking me shopping against my wishes. As I headed out to my car, I saw….Jasper leaning against it.

* * *

**Please Review! :)**


End file.
